One Hundred Years in the Life of a Hedgehog
by Kellie Fay
Summary: Several little snippets of a hedgehog's life Based on the Song "One Hundred Years" by "Five For Fighting" Inspired by StormRedDesert from You Tube.


One Hundred Years in the Life of a Hedgehog

By Kellie Fay

There's a You Tuber that goes by the handle StormRedDesert. I absolutely love her (I think it's a her, I'm not sure) Sonic music vids. Well she did a Sonamy vid to the song "One Hundred Years" by "Five for Fighting," and it inspired the little one shot below.

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA. The song "One Hundred Years" is by "Five for Fighting." My creativity demons are responsible for everything else

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

He had to keep moving or else she would catch up to him. He tucked and rolled into the hedges, but he knew that the hole would tell her where he went. Once clear of the hedge he jumped up into a huge oak tree to hide and wait for her to pass him by.

After a few minutes with no sign of her, Sonic began to worry. Where was she? He turned around and saw a new robot of Eggman's with Amy in its clutches.

Sonic flew out of the tree, and went back into his tuck and roll easily severing the arm. He then jumped on the falling arm, and retrieved Amy before it hit the ground. He landed on a cliff side, and put Amy down so he could take off into battle again, but Amy held him back hugging him until his ribs hurt.

"Amy let go, I can't breathe!" Sonic complained.

"You saved me!" Amy said hugging him again. "You're my hero!"

Sonic managed to get out of Amy's grasp, and go back to the battle, but he couldn't forget the words the annoying pink hedgehog proclaimed or the warm feeling in his heart because of them.

_"You're my hero"_

Life was suddenly very good.

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _ Sonic thought from the hickory tree, watching the front door to Amy's house. He felt like he swallowed a helium balloon the way his stomach was doing backflips, but he promised himself he would do this.

Suddenly he saw her with a shopping basket in her hand full of groceries. _Man I hope she's not cooking tonight! That would ruin everything! _Still putting groceries away for her would be a good opening for him. He did a quick backflip out of the tree to appear in front of Amy while she tried to find the keys to her front door.

"Oh!" Amy cried out dropping the basket in surprise. Quicker than she could see Sonic snatch the basket in mid-fall, catching it before it could hit the ground. He presented the basket while she glared at him annoyed. "Sonic, you scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry," Sonic said cheerfully enough. "I just wanted to give you a hand with the basket."

Amy looked at him skeptically, but fished the keys out of her purse, and opened the door. Amy walked inside leaving Sonic to follow behind with the basket.

Sonic looked inside at the contents of the basket, and grinned. Everything would keep for a day or two. _I might just get away with this! _He thought getting excited.

"What are you smiling at?" Amy asked suspiciously taking the basket out of his hands.

"Nothing!" Sonic denied instantly, but then he asked feeling a little shy, "So you cooking all that tonight?"

Amy sighed exasperated. Sonic hoped for the reason he suspected. "I don't know. I thought Shadow was going to have dinner with me tonight, but he got an emergency call from Rouge, and he called me while I was at the grocery store to cancel."

Sonic couldn't help but grin. He was with Shadow when he made the call. Shadow knowing full well Sonic's plans 'arranged' the canceled dinner so Amy would be free tonight. "So you're not really doing anything for dinner tonight, right?"

"I guess not," Amy said puzzled.

Sonic scratched the back if his head. "We'll I was wondering...you see there's this new barbecue place that opened in Future City, and I was thinking about going, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me."

Amy blinked and looked at Sonic in shock. "Are you asking me out?"

Sonic could not control the blush creeping up his cheeks. "I mean if you don't want to go I-" Sonic never finished that sentence because Amy suddenly kissed him.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got a hundred years to live_

Sonic always hated getting hugs from Amy mainly because she always squeezed him until he couldn't breathe. The kiss couldn't be any more different. Her lips felt sweet and gentle against his. She tasted of roses and cinnamon. Sonic felt an electric charge run up and down his quills, and he returned the kiss with interest.

They parted all too soon for Sonic's satisfaction, but the smile on Amy's face hinted of things to come. "Give me a few minutes to get ready, okay?"

All Sonic could do was nod without a word, and watched Amy saunter up the stairs. Sonic put away the rest of the groceries, and waited in the kitchen for his date.

Life was very good right now.

I'm 33 for a moment

Still the man, but you see I'm a "they"

A kid on the way, babe

A family on my mind

"Sonic you're wearing a hole in the floor," Shadow said conversationally.

Sonic stopped in his tracks, and looked at his feet. Sure enough he could see the wood of the floor through the worn rug.

"I'm not ready for this," Sonic said.

Shadow glared at Sonic and shrugged. "It's a little too late to back out now, and sit down." Shadow pushed Sonic onto a couch.

Sonic barely registered the fact that he was sitting. He couldn't focus on Shadow's words or Tails' laughter. "I can't do this."

"You're not doing any of it!" Shadow snapped annoyed. "Amy is!"

"How can I be a father?" Sonic moaned holding his head with his hands. "I can't be a father! What if Eggman attacks? What if I get sucked into another book for a few weeks? What if he can't run! What if he can run? How am I going to deal with a kid who is as hyper as me?" He saw one of the nurses come out of the room heading for an office. Instantly Sonic was up and at her side. "Excuse me is my wife-"

"Oh everything is coming along fine Mr. Sonic," the nurse said with a laugh. Sonic tried to follow her into the delivery room, but she pushed him gently back. "You just wait out here, and don't worry about a thing."

Sonic threw his hands up trembling in nerves and frustration. "Don't worry she says don't worry!"

Shadow annoyed grabbed Sonic by the ear and dragged him back to the couch. "Sit still you moron!" The black hedgehog ordered his blue counterpart.

Tails laughed again. "Shadow don't you think it's a little cruel to make Sonic hold still when he's nervous?"

"He doesn't have anything to worry about," Shadow said unsympathetically. "I could hear if something was wrong in the delivery room, and it's stupid to worry about things that have not happened yet. If he can run we can catch him. If he can't you'll love him anyway. By the way I saw the doctor a few days ago, and he told me to tell you that he's giving up on world domination. All he wants to do now is find a tropical island to retire to with his robots."

Sonic couldn't believe his ears. "You've got to be kidding me."

Shadow shook his head looking smug. "I swear it's true. He told me he's getting too old for the constant competition and he didn't want to have to come up against any of your spawn so he's giving up."

"Eggman retiring?" Sonic shivered for a moment in shock, but then the worried look came back. "But what if some other guy tries to pick up where Eggman left off?"

"Now you're just being crazy," Shadow said sharply.

"You're making Sonic hold still Shadow what do you expect?" Tails said. He found the entire thing funny. "Shadow why don't you take Sonic out for a run. I'll wait here in case-". Tails broke off when Shadow signaled for silence.

Sonic instantly jumped to his feet again. "What is it Shadow is something wrong with Amy and the BaBMMM". Shadow wrapped his arm around Sonic's head and clamped his hand over the frantic hedgehog's mouth.

"Quiet idiot! I'm trying to hear!" Shadow hissed at him. After a few seconds he chuckled. "Quite a healthy set of lungs," Shadow commented.

Sonic struggled to move or talk, but Shadow had him securely in a headlock. Finally he released Sonic when Rouge appeared at the door to the delivery room still looking alluring despite wearing the mint green hospital scrubs. She chuckled seeing Shadow release Sonic who fell to the floor with a huff. "So is our Nervous Nelly ready to say hello to his daughter?"

Daughter? Sonic echoed in shock. Suddenly he seemed paralyzed unable to move or think. "I...I have a daughter?"

Shadow with a slight growl picked Sonic up and guided him to the recovery room. Once he saw Amy in the bed holding a tiny bundle wrapped in bright white blanket he managed to cross the rest of the distance himself.

Amy looked exhausted, but she wore a happy smile on her face. "Hi," she said smiling at Sonic.

"Hi, how do you feel?" Sonic asked in awe of Amy and her bundle.

"I'm okay just tired," she reassured him. "Someone here was just a little impatient to meet her father."

_Father. _The word sent terrified shivers up and down Sonic's quills, but they were forgotten the moment he noticed the tiny squirming bundle. Gently he pulled back the coverings to see deep lavender quills, and bright emerald eyes like Amy's. Then his daughter reached up with her hand, touched his hand on her blankets, and graced him with a smile.

Sonic felt his heart swelling until he didn't know if he could contain the emotions. Falling in love with Amy went slowly over years. This love hit him like a tidal wave overwhelming every thought in his mind. Suddenly Sonic the hedgehog who prided himself on his freedom above all else was enslaved by his love to this little hedgehog and her mother. Suddenly he felt ready to become her father. Life was very good right now.

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

In the end Velocity got her Uncle Tails and Uncle Shadow to help her find her father. They found him in The Hill Top Zone fighting some Cave Tigers who were harassing the villagers there. Velocity watched her father knock the rest of the tigers unconscious, pause for applause, and to rub his lower back. Then he noticed Shadow and Tails.

"Hey Shadow what do you think? You're a little late for some action if that's why you finally showed up."

Shadow glowered at him, then stepped aside revealing Velocity behind him.

"Where have you been?" The little irate hedgehog demanded. "You've been missing for a whole week! Mom and I were worried sick! "

"You didn't have to worry," Sonic said a little annoyed. "I'm just fine."

Shadow snorted in disgust. "Right, you're so 'fine' your bruising. You never used to bruise, or you were fast enough back then to avoid getting hit."

"I'm still fast enough to beat you!" Sonic shot back at Shadow.

The black hedgehog smiled and said, "I don't think you are. That's why you keep trying to prove yourself."

"I don't have to prove anything to anybody!" Sonic insisted. A second later he found himself on the floor with Shadow on top of him.

"Listen to me you blue idiot!" Shadow insisted, pushing Sonic's head into the dirt. "You're acting more childish now than you did back then. You're making Amy and Velocity miserable. Do you have any idea what your daughter has been telling us?"

At that moment Sonic heard his daughter crying telling Tails, "no you're wrong Uncle Tails. It's me. It has to be me. I'm not strong, or super-fast, or super anything. He has to hate me."

Those words hurt Sonic more than any injury he received today. To think that Velocity thought he hated her? "No!" Sonic cried out. He pushed away from Shadow who let him up, and he raced over to Velocity and hugged her fiercely. "I could never hate you! Where in the world did you get an idea like that?"

Velocity struggled a moment then stopped. "You're never home anymore. You're gone for days and Mom and me don't know where you are. All you ever seem to want to do is fight, and I'll never be able to run and fight like you."

Sonic began to shake with the idea that he hurt his wife and child that much by his neglect. "No, no!" He held her tighter tears falling from his eyes. "This was never about you honey. It was about me being selfish and stupid."

Shadow couldn't help adding his own two cents. "Told you," he said to Velocity, startling a giggle out of her while her father held her.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got a hundred years to live_

"Can you forgive me?" Sonic asked Amy feeling a little uncertain.

Amy laughed and placed Sonic's dinner in front of him with a kiss on his cheek. "I did the moment I knew what was wrong. I know how I've been freaking out over every new wrinkle, so when you started challenging Shadow all the time I had a pretty good idea why."

Sonic took a fork full of pasta and ate chewing slowly. "It must be nice to be immortal," Sonic said sullenly. "You never get old."

"I don't mind getting old, as long as I don't do it alone," Amy said. The next time she came close Sonic grabbed her arm and pulled her close kissing her.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Then when she patted his shoulder he winced. Amy laughed.

"Come on hero," Amy teased. "Time for you to get a hot shower, and I'll get my bruise rubs."

Sonic smiled. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I hope I can keep doing it."

Life was very good right now.

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on..._

An argument was the last thing Sonic expected when Velocity called telling him she was bringing his grandson over for a visit. He also didn't expect to see Shadow. That Velocity decided to travel with her immortal uncle made Sonic wonder what was wrong.

"I am so not telling him! He's going to freak when he finds out!"

"He is going to find out sooner or later, better you tell him than he find out on his own." Shadow said calmly.

"What am I going to freak out about?" Sonic asked looking at the pair walking up the lane.

Velocity rubbed the back of her neck, which reminded Sonic of himself when he felt nervous. "We'll Dad it's about Chance."

"There's something wrong with the baby?" Sonic asked worried.

"Well not exactly wrong," Velocity said. "It's just that he's finally learned to walk and..." She paused a moment. Sonic guessed that she was working up the nerve to tell him. Suddenly he heard a very familiar sound that he should not hear, because Shadow stood here in front of him.

"What was that?" He asked.

Velocity and Shadow looked at each other. Velocity obviously nervous. Shadow smug. With a highly amused smirk Shadow said, "That Sonic is your grandson."

A long familiar high pitched whine filled the area, and suddenly little Chance appeared on the front porch. "Hi Grandpa look how fast I can go!" Before Sonic could answer him he shot off again.

Velocity rolled her eyes, and looked at the Ultimate Life form. "Uncle Shadow?"

Shadow nodded then raced off after the child.

Now alone with his daughter Sonic asked, "Have you clocked him yet?"

"No, but he can pace Uncle Shadow pretty good." Velocity admitted. She sighed unhappily.

"You're worried about him?" Sonic asked.

"I was worried how you'd react. I mean you don't run the way you used to. I thought you might be jealous." She admitted.

Sonic sighed wistfully, "maybe a few years ago, but I have way too many aches and pains now to think I could keep up with a supersonic toddler. Are you jealous?"

That made Velocity look at her father puzzled. "Me jealous?"

"He got what everyone thought you would have, but you didn't get it. Your mom and I tried to keep people from bugging you about it, but I know some people did."

Velocity shook her head and smiled. She didn't realize her father was aware of some of the indelicate questions she had while growing up. Once someone knew that her father was Sonic the Hedgehog they always asked, "How fast can you run?" She never told her parents about it because she didn't want them to fret over it.

"In a way I was kind of glad I didn't inherit your speed," she said. "I never wanted the kind of responsibilities you had, and you know I hate fighting." Suddenly she sighed and said, "Dad, how am I going to handle a kid who can break the sound barrier?"

Sonic laughed. "That's easy; you hire the Ultimate Life form to be your nanny. I'm kind of glad Shadow won't be the only supersonic hedgehog in the world. He needs the company. The only thing that would make me happier is if your mother could be here to see it."

"Yeah," Velocity said putting her arm around her father. "But still, life is good Dad."

"Life is very good," Sonic agreed.

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_And time for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

"Hey Shadow," Sonic said brightly, "saw you and Chance on the news yesterday. Your protégé is getting quite a name for himself."

Shadow huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "He's not half the show boater you used to be." Shadow looked Sonic up and down. "How have you been feeling lately?"

"Just tired. I don't seem to have the energy to do anything anymore." Sonic yawned. "Amy said she had something that can fix that though."

Shadow frowned instantly. "Sonic, when did you see Amy last?"

"Just a little while ago," Sonic answered. "She told me you were coming over to visit. She'll be back later if you want to wait for her."

For a moment Shadow didn't know what to say, but finally he said, "I'd love to wait for her. It's been quite some time since I've seen her, but I have an errand that cannot wait. I'll come by later all right?"

"All right," Sonic said sleepily. He closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

Shadow smoothed out his covers, and left the room. Before he left the nurse, a deep brown rabbit, stopped him. Mr. Shadow, I've been meaning to ask you who is Amy?"

With a sad sigh Shadow said "Amy was the name of Sonic's late wife. She died many years ago."

"Oh," The rabbit said sadly. "I guess he's forgotten that. He keeps talking about her as if she's alive. I guess he must be dreaming about her."

Shadow nodded, but he knew, just like he knew with Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge. He would never need to visit with Sonic the Hedgehog again.

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day..._

"Hey," a bright cheery voice said. Sonic opened his eyes to see Amy sitting on the bed next to him with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Hey," he answered. "Shadow was here before but he said he couldn't wait."

"I didn't expect him to," Amy answered. "So are you ready for your next adventure?"

"I don't think I'm up for adventuring, Ames," Sonic said, "I can't run like I used to, I ache, I'm tired all the time, I'm just too old for having fun anymore."

Amy smiled again. "Let's see if I can do something about that." She took Sonic's hand in hers, and reached down to kiss him.

Like always Amy's kisses were electric. Sonic felt a warmth spread starting from his mouth to the very tips of his toes. He felt a new energy fill his body. Something was trying to hold him down so he shed it the way he would shed old quills. Once the heaviness left him he felt invigorated, and almost eager for this new adventure.

Amy helped him out of the bed. Sonic quivered with this new energy. He couldn't wait to go running again. He kissed Amy's hand, and reached out to pick her up.

Amy laughing let him. "You know you don't have to do that anymore," she said.

"I know," Sonic answered, "but I can now so I want to. Let's go!" Carrying Amy Sonic raced off heading for a bright meadow full of wildflowers.

Sonic, so eager to be off, never noticed the nurse come into the room to cover up the still figure lying in the bed.

Life (or whatever) was very good right now.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got a hundred years to live_

_FIN_


End file.
